


This Is Your Life

by allfireburns



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alcohol, Community: writerinadrawer, Drunkenness, Gen, POV Third Person, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwood - and Jack - have a habit of showing up in Rhys' life when he least wants them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Your Life

Rhys excused himself from his mates when he saw _him_ walk into the pub, though extricating himself from a half-pissed bachelor party took a minute.

"What do you want?"

Jack flashed him a grin. "I came to buy you a drink."

"Gwen doesn't know wh-"

"Gwen didn't send me."

"Then-"

"I have my ways of locating people."

It was beginning to annoy Rhys that Jack seemed determined not to let him get out a full sentence. He spoke slower this time, very deliberately. "And what are you _doing_ here?"

"I wanted to buy you a drink." Still with that grin, and _no one_ sincerely smiled like that. Rhys restrained the urge to hit him - rather nobly, he thought.

He was silent for a moment. The moment passed, and realization dawned.

"You're here to give me that talk, aren't you?"

Jack had the worst innocent expression of anyone Rhys had ever met, and that included Gwen when she tried to convince him she had no idea where the last beer went or that dishtowel by the stove accidentally set itself on fire. "What talk?"

"Where you tell me if I break her heart, you'll break my legs and so on."

"Can't imagine why you'd think that."

Rhys glowered, and Jack ignored it, rather cheerfully.

"So, how about that drink? ...Incidentally, though, if you do hurt her, I have the ability to retcon you and dump you two countries away. Just a thought."

Rhys once again resisted hitting him, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that told him, _This is your life now. Enjoy._


End file.
